Sturm der Schwerter - Kapitel 20 - Catelyn III
Catelyn III ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von Sturm der Schwerter, dem ersten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Lord Rickard Karstark tötet Willem Lennister und Tion Frey aus Rache, was Robb Stark zwingt, ihn hinzurichten. Synopsis Die toten Willem Lennister und Tion Frey werden vor Robb gebracht Catelyn Tully sieht zu, wie die Leichen von Tion Frey und Willem Lennister in den Großen Saal von Schnellwasser gebracht werden. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, und sie steht auf der linken Seite von Robb Stark, während ihr Bruder Edmure Tully auf der rechten Seite des Königs steht. Sie hört, wie Grauwind auf der anderen Seite der Burg heult und denkt, dass der Schattenwolf das Blut gewittert hat. Für einen Moment muss Catelyn an Bran und Rickon denken. Sie muss sich vorstellen, wie Sansa Stark nackt und tot vor den Eisernern Thron gelegt werden könnte, wenn man sich an ihnen rächen würde. Alle Vasallen und Hauptmänner Robbs sind anwesend, auch Ser Raynald Westerling und Ser Rolph Spezer, nicht aber Königin Jeyne Westerling. Robb gibt dem Kleinjon Anweisungen, damit dessen Vater, der Großjon, die Gefangenen hereinführe. Der Großjon bringt fünf Männer vor, während zwei weitere bei der Festnahme gestorben sind und ein achter tödlich verletzt wurde. Die Männer haben zwei Wachen von Schnellwasser, Delp und Elwald, ermordet, um in den Gefangenenturm zu gelangen. Lord Rickard Karstark tritt hervor und behauptet, es sei kein Mord gewesen, denn die Männer hätten sich zwischen einen Vater und sein Recht auf Vergeltung gestellt. Robb erwidert, dass er in der Schlacht im Wisperwald dabei gewesen sei, als Rickards Söhne Eddard und Torrhen durch Jaime Lennisters Schwert gestorben seien, dass aber die beiden toten Knappen nichts dafür gekonnt haben, sie hatten sich ergeben und waren ihre Gefangenen. Lord Rickard erinnert Robb daran, dass sie sich im Krieg mit den Lennisters befänden und dass es auch ein Verrat gewesen sei, einen Lennister freizulassen, dann nennt er Robb einen Knaben. Der Großjon schlägt Lord Rickard daraufhin und schlägt ihm einen Zahn aus, aber Robb ruft ihn zurück, weshalb sich Rickard noch ein bisschen mehr über ihn lustig macht. Robb bespricht sich mit Brynden, Catelyn und Edmure Ser Brynden Tully platzt in den Saal und grüßt Robb. An seiner Miene kann man erkennen, dass er schlechte Neuigkeiten hat. Robb möchte allein mit ihm reden und weist den Großjon an, die sieben zu hängen, auch die bereits Toten, denn sie sollen die Flüsse von Schnellwasser nicht verunreinigen. Lord Rickard soll so lange festgehalten werden, bis er sich mit Ser Brynden besprochen hat. Als einer der Gefangenen um Gnade fleht mit der Entschuldigung, dass er nur Wache gestanden habe, weist Robb an, dass er als letzter gehängt werden soll, damit er wieder auf die anderen aufpassen kann. Dann zieht Robb sich mit Catelyn, Brynden und Edmure in den Audienzsaal zurück. Brynden erklärt, dass alle Männer aus dem Haus Karstark mitsamt ihrer 600 Pferde fort sind. Sie sind in der Nacht zunächst einzeln oder und zu zweit aus der Burg geschlichen, während die Verwundeten die Lagerfeuer unterhalten hatten, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft. Vor der Burg haben sie sich aufgeteilt und auf die Jagd nach Jaime Lennister begeben. Lord Rickard hat jedem, der ihm Jaimes Kopf bringt, die Hand seiner Tochter Alys Karstark angeboten. Catelyn erkennt Robbs prekäre Situation: von allen Seiten ist er von Feinden umgeben, außer von Osten, wo Lysa Tully auf Hohenehr sitzt und sich neutral hält. Edmure schlägt vor, die Morde geheim zu halten, weil er die Rache von Lord Tywin Lennister fürchtet, denn Willem ist der Sohn von Ser Kevan Lennister, also Tywins Neffe, und Tion war der Sohn von Genna Lennister und einem Frey, weshalb die Nachricht auch nicht zu den Zwillingen gelangen sollte. Brynden erklärt, dass es hierfür zu spät sei, da die Karstarks mit der Wahrheit längst zu weit fort seien, außerdem will sich Robb nicht zum Lügner machen. Robb sagt, er wisse zwar nicht, was das Fußvolk der Karstarks, die bei Lord Roose Bolton sind, tun wird, wenn sie folgendes erfahren, aber er müsse Lord Rickard für seinen Hochverrat hinrichten. Brynden erinnert Robb daran, dass Rickards Erbe, Harrion Karstark, der in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm gefangen genommen worden ist, von Lord Roose befreit worden und ebenfalls in Harrenhal ist Sie wissen nicht, dass Harrion mittlerweile in der Schlacht von Dämmertal erneut gefangen genommen wurde‚ siehe: V-Tyrion III.. Brynden meint, vielleicht sei Harrion froh, so schnell Lord von Karholt geworden zu sein, aber Robb meint, selbst wenn er zu diesem Schlag Mensch gehören würde, könnte er nicht öffentlich dem Mann vergeben, der seinen Vater umgebracht hat. Edmure schlägt vor, Rickard als Geisel zu nehmen statt ihn hinrichten zu lassen. Er betont, dass ihre Sache hoffnunglos sei, wenn sie jetzt neben den Freys auch noch die Karstarks verlören. Robb gesteht, dass sie wirklich kaum noch Hoffnung haben: Ser Rodrik Cassel hat sich nicht gemeldet, ebensowenig Walder Frey und auch nicht Lysa Tully. Die Ritter des Grünen Tals würden im Krieg vielleicht den entscheidenden Ausschlag geben, aber Lysa antwortet nicht auf Robbs Briefe und nimmt Robb so auch die Gelegenheit, von Möwenstadt aus mit Schiffen in den Norden zurückzukehren, von Weißwasserhafen aus Maidengraben von der Flanke aus anzugreifen und die Eisenmänner zu vertreiben. Der Weg durch die Eng hingegen sei fast hoffnungslos. Brynden bestätigt, Catelyn in ihrer Vermutung, dass Lysa niemanden durch das Bluttor passieren lassen wird, weil sie zu ängstlich sei. Robb ist verzweifelt. Er verflucht Rickard Karstark, Theon Graufreud, Walder Frey, Tywin und all die anderen, da sie ihn dazu gebracht haben, jetzt einen Mann zu töten, der an seiner Seite gekämpft hat, um zwei seiner Feinde zu rächen, und das wird ihm nicht einmal Dank einbringen. Plötzlich nimmt er seine Krone wieder auf, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, und verkündet, dass Lord Rickard sterben werde, weil er seine Ehre getötet habe. Lord Rickard wird hingerichtet Am nächsten Morgen wird Lord Rickard zum Götterhain gebracht. Der Sturm aus der vergangenen Nacht hat sich gelegt, aber es regnet immer noch. Alle Flusslords und viele Nordmänner sind gekommen, um zu sehen, wie die Sache endet. Ein Richtblock ist vor dem Herzbaum aufgestellt worden. Lord Rickard wird von den Männern des Großjons durch die Menge geführt, während die Gehängten an langen Seilen an der Burgmauer baumeln. Robb nimmt die Axt vom Langen Leo und will die Exekution nach Tradition des Nordens selbst vollziehen. Bevor er stirbt, verflucht Lord Rickard Robb und beschimpft ihn als Sippenmörder. Er sei für Robbs Vater gegen Aerys II. Targaryen in den Krieg gezogen und für ihn gegen Joffrey Baratheon. Karstarks und Starks stammen beiden von einer Familie ab. Robb erwidert, dass Rickard ihn dennoch verraten habe und er daher keine Gnade zu erwarten habe. Catelyn erinnert sich an die Geschichte von Haus Karstark: vor Tausend Jahren hatte Karlon Stark das Haus begründen können, der als jüngerer Sohn von Winterfell Land erhalten hatte, weil er geholfen hatte, einen Aufstand im Norden niederzuschlagen. Er hatte Karls Holt erbaut, die heute Karholt heißt, und aus den "Karholt-Starks" wurden über die Jahrhunderte die "Karstarks". Ein letztes Mal verflucht Rickard Robb, dann spricht Robb seine letzten Worte und lässt die Axt niedergehen. Er braucht drei Hiebe, um den Kopf abzutrennen. Catelyn besucht ihren Vater und Jeyne erscheint bei ihr Brynden nimmt 100 Männer und verfolgt die Karstarks, allerdings rechnet niemand mit großem Erfolg. Catelyn kehrt in Lord Hoster Tully Gemächer zurück. Maester Vyman erklärt ihr, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern werde, bis er stirbt. Jeyne kommt am Abend zu ihr in Hosters Gemächer. Schüchtern nähert sie sich Catelyn und bittet sie, sie nicht mit "Euer Gnaden" anzureden, weil sie sich nicht wie eine Königin fühle, aber Catelyn sagt ihr, sie sei trotzdem eine und bleibt bei der Anrede. Jeyne besteht jedoch darauf und Catelyn fügt sich schließlich. Sie erzählt, dass Robb so zornig und unglücklich sei und sie nicht wisse, wie sie ihn aufmuntern könne. Catelyn erklärt ihr die Tradition des Nordens, dass der Richter sein Todesurteil selbst vollziehen muss, da der Tod keine leichte Sache sein soll. Jeyne berichtet Catelyn, dass Robb den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen habe, obwohl sie ihren Bruder geschickt habe, um ihm Schweinerippen mit gebratenem Zwiebel und Bier zu bringen. Er habe den ganzen Tag in seiner Kammer gesessen, versucht einen Brief zu schreiben, ihn dann aber zerknüllt, und brüte seitdem über Karten. Catelyn erklärt ihr, dass es manchmal das Beste sei, gar nichts zu tun. Sie solle geduldig warten und da sein, wenn Robb sie bräuchte. Catelyn rät ihr zudem, Robb so schnell wie möglich einen Thronfolger zu schenken. Jeyne stimmt dem zu und sagt, dass ihre Mutter Lady Sybelle Spezer ihr jeden Tag ein Getränk mit Gewürzen zubereite, dass die Fruchtbarkeit erhöhe. Sie denkt, dass sie bald schwanger werden wird Spoiler zeigen In Wirklichkeit bewirkt das Mittel das Gegenteil‚ siehe: VIII-Jaime V.. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 20